Super Saiyan 5 (Disaster GoOn)
(Note: this transformation takes place in an alternate universe to Toyble or Young Jijii's Dragon Ball AF, in JordanTH's version of Dragonball AF) Super Saiyan 5 is the successor of the Super Saiyan 4 form. Since the latter was described as the summit of Saiyan power, the incredible power of Super Saiyan 5 is often gawked at, and frequently overrated. This form has never been achieved by any saiyan before, making Goku the first one. In order to achieve the form, one must harbor enormous energy, full mastery over every Super Saiyan form, and must face an enemy so powerful, no means of the saiyan's power can beat the foe. They must peacefully exert all their power without blowing themselves up, indicating peace of mind. This reaction will cause the transformation of Super Saiyan 5. Overview Super Saiyan 5 Form The Super Saiyan 5 form is an extremely rare transformation reserved to inconceivably powerful members of the Saiyan race (much like the Saiyans of the Z-Fighters). The form itself is extremely rare to get, therefore no Saiyans before have unlocked the secrets and powers of the Super Saiyan 5. The form has some requirements beforehand the transformation. First, the Saiyan must have full-mastery of all previous Super Saiyan forms. That also means harboring enormous amount of energy, which can only be done through rigorious training. In the time before the transformation, the Saiyan has to be in Super Saiyan 4 form. He/she must be facing an enemy that can't be defeated by any means. As a result, the Saiyan must resort to the self-destruction technique. But this time, the Saiyan has to be in peace of mind. He must have no worry over dying for his cause. Then he must unleash that power, thus transforming into Super Saiyan 5. Appearance The appearance of the SSj5 drastically changes from any other formal Super Saiyan forms. The red fur in a Saiyan's body is turned to any purplish-hue, along with the tail. The Saiyans adopt the same pants, just a little darker and more vibrant. The hair turns into the color of the Saiyan's fur and is as long as Super Saiyan 3's. Like SSj3, the Saiyan loses his eyebrows, making the forehead seem bigger. Muscle mass increases dramatically, making the Saiyan look muscular and sleek at the same time, similiar to the Saiyan's actual capabilities. Skin also turns a bit redder, due to increased blood flow. When transformed for the first time, the Saiyan is surrounded by a giant electrified aura. Usage JordanTH's Dragon Ball AF The first Saiyan to unlock this form was undoubtedly our hero Goku. In the show Dragon Ball AF (the JordanTH version), during the Haifeiru Saga, Haifeiru was easily kicking around the Z Fighters. Even Goku, after coming back from training with Kibitokai, was unable to stop him. Goku, in an act of desperation and revenge over the death of some of his family, decided to blow himself up. But, at the last minute, Goku realized that it wouldn't work and instead went through the process that transformed him into a Super Saiyan 5. Vegeta was the next person to transform. During the Saigon Saga, Vegeta was stressed over the fact that he couldn't protect the Earth that he, after using his frustration to focus his Ki to his spirit, transformed into a Super Saiyan 5. With his newfound powers, he easily defeated Saigon. Interestingly, while Goku's Super Saiyan 5 was only able to rival Saigon, Vegeta's Super Saiyan 5 transformation totaled Saigon. Power Super Saiyan 5 is considered to be one of the most powerful, if not THE most poweful, transformations in the universe. This form has the power to annihilate multiple galaxies at a time, as stated by Haifeiru. It was this power that proved useful in the battle against Haifeiru, Maceza, and Saigon. For example, when Goku was a Super Saiyan 4, Haifeiru was easily kicking him around with ease. But as soon as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 5, it became the opposite, with Haifeiru being destroyed. Super Saiyan 5 multiplies the power of a Super Saiyan 4 by 5, making it a very powerful transformation. See Also *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Transformation Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic Category:Disasters GoOn Category:Super Saiyan